


The Essential Difference

by voleuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-21
Updated: 2004-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ginny doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Essential Difference

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Headers taken from a poem by Goethe.

_i. what is the difference_

Ginny's not quite the little sister anymore, but the Gryffindors can't help but treat her as if she is.

Chocolate frogs are charmed to sing on her birthday, she has an endless round of dance partners, and once after holidays, Hermione gave her cotton candy, so fluffy that she couldn't believe it was Muggle-made, at first.

Sometimes she enjoys playing the role of Ron's little sister, not because she needs the attention, but because it makes the others happy. Useful. Important.

Sometimes she tires of the chivalry and the overprotective questions.

On those days, she needs Slytherins.

More specifically, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Ron would, of course, burst into a thousand shreds of mortification if he knew. Not that he wouldn't do that, even if she shagged a Gryffindor or two, but his putative mortal enemy, atop that, would not make the situation any easier.

Sometimes she doesn't care.

_ii. between gods and humans_

It's not that she's necessarily excluding Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Certainly she's on good terms with many of those houses as well, but the rivalry between the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses is so complete, so overwhelming, that she can't imagine choosing differently.

It started with Blaise, of course, because even she couldn't feel rebellious enough to initiate a tangle with Harry's Worst Enemy at Hogwarts, and Thus the Worst Enemy of Ron and Hermione, As Well.

Ginny's not shallow, not at all, but she can't deny that Blaise Zabini is an incredibly attractive boy (she labels him pretty in her mind, but she'd never mention it too him), and it's hard not to blush when someone like him turns his full, delicious attention on her.

Even Aphrodite couldn't say nay to Adonis.

So Ginny ends up snogging him in an empty classroom after hours. She doesn't find it surprising at all.

_iii. that many waves before each_

One day, Blaise brings her cotton candy, and he won't explain its origins.

It's late, it's dark, and Ginny isn't in the mood for philosophical discussions on Muggle relations, so she allows him to feed her the confection, bit by bit, before he gets to kiss her.

He carefully pulls shreds of the candy from the puff, and places each piece carefully on Ginny's tongue.

She grows bolder with each offering, closing her lips around his fingers and sucking the sugar off his fingers.

She likes the taste, grainy and sweet, and she likes the darkening in Blaise's eyes.

When she finally finishes the cotton candy, she feels giddy, and her fingers drum against Blaise's throat as he kisses her thoroughly, plunging his tongue in her mouth to catch the last traces of sugar.

She perches on a desk and lets his still-clothed hips rub against her. He moans gratefully.

_iv. from an eternal stream_

After she fucks Blaise for the first time, Ginny's a little surprised that they got away with it. No interruptions, no poltergeists, and no Ron bursting in and trying to murder Blaise.

Then she sees Draco Malfoy, seated on a desk in the back. Chin placed artfully in his hand like one of those Muggle sculptures she read about in _Great Muggle Achivements in Art and Transportation_.

She shoves Blaise away from her, taking a moment to slap him, then eases carefully off the desk, straightening her robes as she goes.

She doesn't pay any attention to Blaise's sputter of explanations, but only stares Draco down, waiting for him to flinch, or at least snicker.

He meets her eyes without blinking, and she finds herself growing not embarrassed, but aroused.

Maybe it's that, or maybe it's her wobbly legs, but when she sweeps past him, she doesn't say a word.

_v. the waves lift us up_

If she was in her right mind, Ginny admits, she would have refused a second go with Blaise.

Instead, however, she meets him in their empty classroom, and feels disappointed when Draco doesn't appear.

The third time around, she asks Blaise about it, and manages to hide her grin when Blaise blushes red.

The fourth time, Draco appears just in time to see her come, writhing on the desk, her robes pushed up over her hips, and unfastened to expose her breasts.

He doesn't smile, or smirk, or leer, or whatever that damnable flash of teeth is, when he's taunting her friends while they eat breakfast.

He just leans against the frame of the door, crosses his arms, and watches her as Blaise steps away, and she, immodest, stretches her body like a cat.

Nervous, Blaise exits the room without acknowledging Draco at all.

Ginny, however, gives him a kiss.

_vi. the waves overcome us_

When lunch begins the next day, she manages to make eye contact with Draco for a lengthy minute. Then, she makes her excuses to the table and leaves, knowing that he will do the same.

Instead of walking to the classroom, she wanders toward the dungeons, waiting for Draco to catch up. When he does, they kiss again, and he leads her across two corridors, down a fickle staircase, and into a dark lounge she's never seen before. There's a long table and a few oversized chairs, and she wonders, briefly, what the purpose of the room is.

She doesn't ponder the furnishings long, however, because Draco's mouth is trailing over her neck and he's unfastening her robes and sneaking his hands beneath them.

He nudges her back until she's atop one of the armchairs, and he maneuvers until he's flush against her.

They fuck twice before classes begin again.

_vii. and we are swept away_

The fifth time Ginny has sex with Blaise, she's actually in the middle of shagging Draco when Blaise appears at the door.

She's bent over the wide arm of one of the chairs, and Draco clutches her hips as he thrusts into her.

Blaise, unlike Draco, is not so composed, and he rants for a good five minutes about turncoats and betrayals.

It's long enough, however, so by the time Blaise's objections trail off, Ginny is panting against the upholstery, and with a final twist of his hips, Draco is coming as well.

Unsatisfied, Ginny scowls back at Draco, only to catch an oblique gesture at Blaise. She contemplates for a second, then allows Draco to help her from the chair to the table, where she sits at the edge, Draco seated sideways and flush behind her.

Blaise is uncouth enough to grin, and she rolls her eyes with impatience. Draco's hands reach around and cup her breasts, and she arches into them with a moan.

She's so enraptured that she doesn't realize Blaise's movements until he's easing inside of her.

She's so close, but even this is not enough.

Then Draco speaks to her, for the first time that evening, whispering of gods and pleasure lowly, and it pushes her over the edge.

She comes with a thin wail, and shivers at Draco's murmur in her ear.


End file.
